Cinderella and then some
by Prongs312
Summary: Hermione has been gone for 8 years and Ron feels that the only way to get her back is to resuce her. He believes she is prisiner. What he dosen't know is that she is prisiner of her own mind.
1. The long beginning

Chapter 1!

The long Beginning

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the rain at Platform 9 3/4. Their last year was finally over. They were being thrown into the wizarding world with everything they had learned. But even for Harry and Ron that was not something small. They were both starting their new Auror jobs at the ministry in a week and they were ecstatic. Hermione was supposed to start her teaching job next term._

_"Good bye you guys!" Hermione said as she hugged both Ron and Harry. _

_"Relax Hermione!" Harry said as he tried to draw breath. "We're going to see you in a few days!" But Ron gave Harry a look to stop there. Hermione had recently lost her mother and had been suffering from extreme separation anxiety. When someone had left for another class Hermione seemed to be on the verge of tears._

_"I have to go," Hermione gulped. "That's my step mom's car." Sure enough, Harry and Ron could see a big shiny car with three sulky looking girls in the back seat pull up and begin to honk loudly. _

_Hermione ran over to the car and Ron followed close behind her. Hermione practically jumped into the car. Luckily the window was open so Hermione poked her head out to talk to Ron._

_"What?" she hissed almost crying._

_"I've just been wanting to tell you something since our first year," Ron whispered to her._

_"Ron, what-?" but Hermione didn't get the chance to ask what. The car was pushed forward and in a cloud of dust Hermione was gone. _

_Ron sighed. It didn't matter anyways. He would see Hermione in a few days anyway. Wouldn't he?_

_Harry returned to the Dursleys to collect what he did have there and say his hopefully last goodbye. The Dursley's had somehow become incredibly rich so they no longer lived on Privite drive. They lived in a huge mansion on Trafalgar Street and Dudley brought home a different girl everyday. Harry had seen a few and he could tell they only liked Dudley for his money._

_There was such a girl in the house when Harry came home to collect his things. This one was very pretty. By some miracle Harry was invited to stay for dinner where he sat in silence watching the girl. Her name was Grace and she did seem very intelligent. Harry noticed she could sneak many a thing from the Dursley household into her purse which included many things from Dudley's wallet. _

_Harry could tell his aunt and uncle did not approve of this girl flying in, stealing money from their son, and simply whisking away never to return. But they held their tongs until the girl left for the bathroom and never came back._

_Harry left the house listening to the distressed yells of the Dursleys. He was very happy. No more horrible summers, no more sneaking food in his floorboard, no more Dursleys! Harry jumped into the air and couldn't believe his luck. He was finally free! He then Apparated away from the horrible place to his new home to start his new life._

8 years later

Ron sat in his large house with his face in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time it had been this quiet here. There was always something going on. With this place being an Auror retreat, five Aurors already living here plus a major league Quiddich captain, some occasional needs for places to live from Ron's siblings, and friends and family always in and out it was hard to find any peace.

Harry and Ron decided once they left Hogwarts they were going to live in the same house and be permanent partners in their Auror business. Then when Neville, Dean, and Shamus had come to Harry and Ron begging them for a place to live they couldn't refuse them. The Ministry didn't like hiring people or putting them to their jobs when they had no homes and no family to go to. Harry and Ron knew that all three of them had amazing potential as Aurors they just needed time to show it. But then even when all five of them had grown filthy rich no one had moved out. They found they liked living together because it reminded them of their Hogwarts days.

They had enough meetings with other Aurors between the five of them that they just called their house a retreat for any meeting anytime. And of course knowing the Weasley family they loved to visit and cook dinner. Sometimes when business was slow the twins would stay and when the wards at St. Mongos were needed for Paceints Ginny came too. She had become an amazing Healer but didn't always have a place to stay. Then Oliver Wood had showed up begging Harry to play Quiddich for England and never seemed to have left since. And of course they had many friends that were always invited day or night.

Harry and Ron didn't mind any of this chaos though. They knew it would happen the minute they left Hogwarts and they were thrilled about it. It was just that when things did get quiet Ron would always think of the person who should be at the table eating happily every night.

Hermione had never shown herself in 8 years. She had simply disappeared. The ministry didn't see it their problem to search for her since she never worked there and Dumbledore was dead so he couldn't sympathies. Harry and Ron had spent years looking for her but they never knew where to begin. Plus they weren't always very motivated. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age so they didn't suspect her captured and even if she was it had been years. Voldemort would have demanded many things of the Ministry for her safe return.

Harry had given up saying she didn't want to be found. But sometimes Ron could hear a voice in his head on a quiet day such as this that Hermione was Prisoner in a way neither he nor Harry and thought of yet.

"I hate it when it's quiet!" Harry complained later that night as he threw down his silverware. "There's no one to cook dinner!"

"I thought Ginny was here," Ron said as he smiled at his friend.

"No. Death eaters haven't been doing weird things to people lately so she's back in her own room."

"You keep very good track of her don't you?" Ron said smiling wider.

Harry shrugged and missed the joke in Ron's voice. Ron shook his head when Harry looked away and decided he should not think of Harry and Ginny as a joke anymore.

"So," Ron said finally. "What are we going to do for dinner?" Suddenly they heard a familiar voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Well, here's what you do," said the voice as the figure of Ginny Wealsey entered the room. "You give me time to think about how much I like you." She was levitating with her wand many dishes and platters of the most delicious food Harry and Ron had ever seen.

Harry cocked his eyebrow and Ron grinned evilly.

"Do you think it wise to get between two Aurors what they want?" Harry asked.

"Well, I just got back from wrestling a tiger body off a poor little girl so I think I can manage." Ron sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Mom will kill me if I attack my sister so I bow down and beg for your Mercy Ginny." Ginny pretended to be an evil muggles witch and gave a large cackle.

"And I can't attack you because…umm…your," Harry didn't know what to say. Ron and Ginny laughed at him. "Fine! I bow down and beg for mercy."

"Wonderful!" Ginny said still laughing. She flicked her wand and all her food landed neatly on the table. It had been down for less then a second before Harry and Ron were on it stuffing their faces.

Ginny shook her head as she watched them. What would they do without her?

Now all of them sat full on the couch talking very freely. Ginny was telling them of a horrible girl that worked with her who gossiped about every single move everyone made. Harry was watching Ginny realizing that she had grown a lot these years and how pretty of a woman she was turning into. Ron seemed to be lost in his own world.

Ginny stopped talking abruptly and looked at Ron. She gave him a very sympathetic look like she knew what he was thinking and that it was very sad.

"Do you think Hermione will ever come back?" Ginny asked Ron soothingly. Harry started. Was this what he thought every time he was in the 6th dimension? Hermione had abandoned them! Left them with nothing. Harry was not at all happy with her for that reason and didn't want to see her anytime soon. She obviously wanted to be alone so why should they worry about her? But Ron had not started at Ginny's words. He continued to gaze at the end of the living room as if hypnotized and answered Ginny.

"Not until we rescue her," he said. Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny gave him an annoyed look as if this were the worst thing he could have ever done. Ron got up and left rather forcefully and they heard him walk up the stairs.

"Harry now he's angry with you AND me," Ginny said with that same annoyed look.

"Why is he mad at me? I've never abandoned him!"

"Come on Harry. Hasn't he told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Ginny didn't speak.

"Come on! What?" Harry was growing impatient. When Ginny still didn't say anything Harry got up and walked away.

"Oh Harry don't you be upset with me too!" Harry stopped in his tracks. After standing there for a moment he sighed. He couldn't ignore Ginny.

"I'm not angry with you," he said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Good," she said very calmly. "Because if I left you two you would starve!"

Harry laughed a little. He felt better. Ginny always seemed to do that to him. He liked her being around.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?

"Do you feel sad that none of your family come here?" Harry paused. This question did not offend him. He had been so use to what family he had being only the Dursleys and he knew he would never want them here. But he had to think for a moment.

"As far as I'm concerned, I have all the family I would ever need right here with me everyday."

"So you would consider me a sister, right?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the question. IT was very odd. He would have said yes in an instant if Ron had asked him if he was like a brother to Harry. But Ginny was somehow…different. Since Harry couldn't find an answer to this question he simply sat there silently.

After about ten seconds of this Ginny smiled and announced that she was going to bed. Harry bit her goodnight and decided he would stay up a little while longer. He needed to think. Mostly about his so called brother.

Ron had never seemed so attached to something that was long gone as long as Hermione. She had been their friend yes but Harry thought that he could even give up Ron in this amount of time. He most certainly wouldn't have believed that Ron was held captive agents his will just to help himself sleep at night.

Two Months later

"Harry!" Neville's voice called through the dark in the large house up to Harry bedroom. "Ron!" it shouted as well.

"What is it?" Harry called back already half dressed.

"It's found something!"

"We'll be right down!" Ron's voice finally came down proving he was awake.

Harry and Ron slipped on some jeans and a sweatshirt and jumped down the stairs. Ginny who was there as well followed them down silently.

"Look," Neville said sounding half scared half amazed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny had run into a room that was the most secret of the whole house. It was a large room at the end of the house that looked as if the floor was made of glass. Under the glass there seemed to be water and under the water was a large map with moving dots. It had been inspired by the Marauders map but unlike that unique map on this one you could not see the names of the Witches and Wizards on it.

Harry and Ron stared at it in awe for they had never seen it work before. Neville held out his finger and pointed to three places.

"We've got three places where the maps picking up…something," he said. "That one seems to be half human, this one I think is just a wizard trying to confuse everyone, and this last one seems to be a wizard sometimes but the map changes its mind."

"That's weird!" Harry said looking at Ron.

"We should go tomorrow and just take a look at these houses," Ron answered feeling not scared but excited. This was a very big invention and they were excited about what other discoveries this map would turn out to tell them.

"Yeah we should," Harry said. Neville looked up at them.

"Should I come too?"

"No you probably shouldn't," Harry said looking down at the map again. Ron saw that Neville looked slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry," Ron said reassuringly. "We promise you guys get to do the next big thing."

"Okay," Neville said and he got up to go back to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ron went downstairs for breakfast. Ginny had been living with them for a long time now so she had grown into the habit of making them all breakfast. It was very delicious as usual. Harry and Ron ate slowly so as not to get to the houses before any of them woke up.

Finally they were ready to go at what they thought was a perfect time to expect visitors. They walked to the first house since it was at the bottom of the large hill that their house was atop of. They had dressed their best because if there was one thing they knew about their neighbors it was that they were snotty. They were mush more likely to enjoy the company of rich well dressed Muggles then sleazy wizards.

They reached the gate of the house and rang the large doorbell. A servant of about 16 came running down the long pathway that led up to the house.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We are neighbors of this household and we wish to talk to the mistress of this house," Harry said.

"Which house?" She asked curtly.

"The one on the very top of the hill," Ron answered her.

"If you could please wait right here on the path," she said as she opened the gate, "I'm sure the mistress will see you shortly."

Harry and Ron walked about half way up the long path and waited patently. They could see many servants working on their morning chores. Some of them looked well feed and well dressed but some looked very shabby. Harry was surprised these people would let these particularly messy servants work on the front of the house.

Suddenly without warning the dirtiest girl either of the boys had ever seen came running right into Ron. Ron caught himself but the girl fell over. She didn't seem to want to move from the place she laid on the ground.

She had very long brown hair that seemed to go in all directions. Her face and any skin that was showing out of her dressed was completely covered in dirt. You could not tell the color of her eyes since they were so full of dirt.

"Excuse me miss?" Ron said trying to help the girl up. The girl responded by getting to her knees and turning her head slowly up to look at Ron. The minute her eyes fell upon him and Harry the girl let out a terrified shriek. She jumped up on her feet and continued to scream.

"Your back!" she cried out. "No you can't be back! Get away from me!" She ran away as fast as her legs would carry her.

Ron watched her go feeling very surprised.

A few minutes later they finally were invited in the house where four figures sat waiting for them. There was an old woman and three girls that looked about Harry and Ron's age. One of the girls walked right up to Ron to say hello. After she made a large act of this she began to beat her eyelashes. Harry had to hold back very hard to keep from bursting out laughing.

"My name is Emma!" The girl said with a large smile. Ron felt like sarcastically saying "well that is so good for you!" but instead he said

"Mine is Ronald." The girls smiled widened and moved closer to Ron.

"Do you like MUFFINS?" she asked with a slightly mad look in her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Ron said.

"Muffins! Do you like Muffins?" Ron was becoming seriously scared of this girl now.

"Umm yes I do like an occasional muffin now and then. The girl shrieked with delight and smiled widely. But then suddenly she stopped and gave Ron a nasty look.

"Did you say OCCATIONAL?" Ron felt like he was in such a spotlight that he found the only was to answer that question was

"Muffins are amazing I wish I could have them for every meal," The girl shrieked again and ran back to her mother's side. Neither Ron nor Harry heard her but she pulled her mother's ear closer to her and whispered

"He's so perfect for me I can hardly take it!"

Wasn't that SO interesting? Sorry if you thought that was REALLY long I wanted to get to the Muffin part. Well yeah as you can tell this is going to be a WEIRD story so proceed at your own risk!


	2. The unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Go figure! 

Chapter 2!

_The unexpected _

"So Gentlemen what do we owe the honor of having you as a guest in our house?"

Any other normal person in a movie would say "Ummmmm because ummmm," but Ron and Harry were not normal people. True they had not disgust what they were going to say if this question came up but they had been in this situation before. They had learned to go alone with what the other would say.

"Well," Harry said. "Lately we've realized that we don't know our neighbors very well." Harry inconspicuously flashed a look at Ron.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Ron said quickly. The Emma girl looked disappointed that she wouldn't be able to gape at Ron anymore but the mother allowed them a room where they could talk.

"Harry there is no way we can search this house with all these servants here!" Ron hissed.

"You're right. We need to get them all out of the house somehow."

"But how?"

"Maybe we should invite them all up to our house?"

"We can't do that NOW!"

"Maybe for a party or something!"

"We better go. They're going to get suspicious soon and we work best under pressure!"

So Harry and Ron left the small room and walked back to where the four figures sat. Emma looked up happily at Ron but the other two girls seemed very uninterested.

"Have you been to many parties these days?" Harry asked the mother politely.

"Why of course!" she said as her eyes widened with delight.

"Well as we were saying," Ron took over. "We don't think we know out neighbors very well so we will be hosting a grand party at our house up on the hill."

"Oh my!" She looked very excited and so did Emma. "What kind of party?" She asked.

Harry and Ron would have answered quickly but she had already interrupted them.

"Because their have been way too many costume parties lately. I mean I can dress up my girls in anything and they'll look great but it starts to get old. I really do wish they would bring masked balls back!"

"What a coincidence!" Harry said quickly. He didn't want to have to listen to this woman all day long. "We're having a masked party! And of course all of you lovely ladies are invited as well."

"But here's the thing," Ron said before Harry could say they had to go. "We are very kind people and there aren't enough neighbors to fill up our ball."

"I see," the lady said waiting for him to continue.

"So you must let your servants dress up and come as well!"

"Yes every single one of them," Harry said nodding.

"Oh," she said looking slightly disappointed. "But may I ask if there is any other occasion besides the neighbors to throw this ball? Because that seems a little shy to have a party for."

Harry and Ron's minds raced. Harry's mind got there first.

"Well at this ball," Harry said quickly, "we will be picking our brides!"

Ron almost smacked Harry right upside the head after he said that. What? Brides? Well, at least it will make everyone come.

Now all Harry would need was a snotty little comment that would have them going for sure.

"But don't worry," Harry said smiling at the mother. "I'm sure it will be easy to tell who the fine people are next to the servants.

Just as Harry hoped the lady and Emma smiled widely.

"Well we must be on our way!" Ron said quickly. He did not want Harry to get them in more then they already were. The four ladies stood and curtsied to them. Then the same servant that had greeted them at the gate came down to show them out.

As they walked down the long path Ron looked around at the other servants and spotted the one who had run into them. As soon as she saw them she did not shriek but she ran away to the back of the house. Ron turned to the girl showing them out.

"What's up with that one servant over there?" She looked over just in time to see the other girl round the corner of the house and go out of sight.

"Oh," she said looking bored. "She has some problems. She sees things…like visions. They only keep her here because they feel sorry for her I guess. Nobody really knows where she came from."

Ron nodded and turned his head away from the spot the girl had been and walked out of the gate.

After they had gone halfway up the hill and they were sure not to be overheard Ron smacked Harry right upside the head just as he had wanted to.

"So now we're going to marry muggles?" Ron asked. "This job just keeps getting better and better!" Harry laughed.

"It is pretty ingenious if you think about it though," Harry said.

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Well…we're rich! Everyone in this area will want to come marry us so _they_ can be rich! That means that Neville, Dean, and Shamus can search every house around here if they wanted to! Even with no servant interruptions!"

"Hmm," Ron said. "I'm still not marrying a muggle!"

"Don't worry! If we have to we'll call some people from work over and pretend to pick them."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in this so I guess I just have to say fine."

"Good!" Harry said happily.

"But Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I'm not marrying anyone from work either!"

Once they were back up at the house they could hear shouts and yells.

"Wood's back!" Harry and Ron said together.

For Wood and his girlfriend Miranda was always going at it. They couldn't even control themselves when there was a whole crowd of people around them. It had been worse lately anyways because Wood had to keep leaving for Quidditch and all Miranda wanted to do was get married.

"You promised that you'd say yes when you got back!" Miranda yelled.

"Well, it's just going to have to be the next time I get back because I'm leaving in two days!"

"Why you horrible little-" Miranda spread her arms wide as if she were going to fight with Wood but Harry rushed forward and turned her pounce into a hug.

"Miranda! It's so nice to see you again!" Ron laughed, Wood looked very relived, and Miranda scowled at Harry.

"Umm Oliver?" Ron said to Wood. "If you leave now Miranda really will kill you.

"Why's that?" Wood asked Ron looking slightly confused.

"Because we're having a ball," Harry said smiling. Miranda suddenly looked very happy.

"Really?" she said. "What kind?"

"The kind where we get to marry muggles!" Ron said sarcastically being excited.

"Ron that's not true," Harry said crossing his arms.

"Oh you're right I'm sorry!" Ron said walking into the kitchen. "We have the option of someone from work too!"

So Harry and Ron had sent out all the invitations confirming the date and time. Every single one they sent out was accepted. Ron stayed grumpy about it but Harry seemed alright. The only thing that annoyed him was Ginny laughing at them and how quickly the day seemed to come.

Nothing very eventful had happened in the days between the ball and when Harry and Ron had visited Emma and her Mother. The only thing that amazed Harry was that their friend Draco Malfoy had come to their house to visit them. It was not the visit that was odd but it was the girl he had brought with him. Harry hadn't seen her in eight years but he recognized her instantly.

"Grace?" Harry said very amazed. "You're a Witch?" She smiled at Harry very prettily.

"Of course," she said. She was smiling very mischievously at Harry as if he was a toy that she was going to steal and play with.

But she and Malfoy had left to get on with their visit elsewhere saying they would come to the ball.

But anyways now the ball was in one day's time. But I've talked enough about Harry and Ron so I'm going to switch over to Ginny. Now she had been paying close attention to what had been going on without seeming to. She had snuck around and listened to everything anyone was saying about this situation.

So it was very late at night and Ginny was awake looking at the large map all by herself. She was staring at the very strange dots that had the boys in a very deep suspicion. Two seemed to be very still but one was moving. It was the one that was just down the hill. Ginny decided to check it out.

She walked down the hill quietly until she reached the large house. Right away she saw movement and almost jumped. But when she looked she saw that there were about ten servants still outside working even though it was almost dawn. Nine of them were working on hanging up many clothes and the messy one Harry and Ron had told them about was up in a tree on a latter picking apples.

As soon as all the clothes were up the Servants left to go inside leaving the girl up in the tree. She didn't even seem to care.

But suddenly Ginny watched in horror as the latter started to tip and the girl fell out of the tree. She landed with a large thud on the ground and lay there motionless. Ginny rushed inside but did not cry out for help. Muggle hospitals were nothing compared to what Ginny could do.

Just in case someone was looking out the window Ginny carried the girl behind some trees so she could work her wand in private. She wanted to do the spell quickly so the girl wouldn't see it but it was too late. As soon as Ginny had spoken the words to a spell the girls eyes fluttered open.

For a moment Ginny and the girl stared at each other in horror. Instead of looking scared and confused the girl looked angry.

"I thought you all left!" she said looking very distressed.

"What?" Ginny hissed.

"You wizards! I thought you were going to leave me alone!"

"You know about wizards?" Ginny said looking amazed.

"You're not real!" The girl said almost yelling now.

"Shhhh settle down. And yes I am real. How do you know about Wizards?"

"Go away!"

It happened very suddenly. Ginny had lit her wand and had lifted the girl's hair out of her face. Ginny knew right away that she knew her she just couldn't think of where.

"Have we met?" Ginny asked her. The girl looked up at her closely. The girl was shaking her head very slightly.

Suddenly all of the breath left Ginny as recognition formed on her face. She looked closely at the girls face and whispered to her.

"Hermione!"

Aren't I so amazing? Oh yeah ronsREALgirl () I named them that because those are my friends! We've been plaining this Fan Fiction for a while and they wanted to be put in it. Grace, Miranda, Emma, and the other two step sisters are people I've morphed into fan fiction! They've been like acting everything out at school and stuff so it would be really harsh to just take them out even if i wanted to and named then what ever u said! lol yeah Emma this person wanted to name you Carla! lol I'm going to call you that from now on! Oh and T. Rivard I made this chapter because I'm leaving in two days for a whole week so I figured I better be nice and tell you what happens! If you're lucky I'll get to write another chapter tommarow but in two days I'm gone! Okay BYE!


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3!

_The Ball_

Hermione raised her head slightly as she heard her name.

"What did they do to you?" Ginny asked.

"THEY," Hermione said looking annoyed "didn't do anything to me!"

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked ignoring Hermione's response.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Hermione said as if challenging Ginny.

"Because you're a Witch and you belong in the Wizarding world! Not here with Muggles!"

"Wizards don't exist!" Hermione was near screaming now.

"Of course they do! What makes you think they wouldn't?"

"I imagine things! I have visions because I'm crazy! You don't exist! You're not real!" Hermione was near tears now. Ginny reached out her hand and pulled Hermione into a hug. They just sat there for a while until Ginny could think of what to say.

"Do you remember your "Vision" of someone named Ron?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny. She seemed to be happy and scared at the same time. Very slowly she nodded her head. Ginny grinned widely.

"Well, what was more real then that?" Hermione turned her head to the side but she wasn't seeing the brush wall.

"Have you heard about the ball?" Ginny said softly. Hermione nodded.

"I'm not aloud to go."

"Yes you are. Servants are supposed to come."

"Not me. They said I couldn't go. I don't blame them they think I'm crazy."

"Who's they?"

"My step mom and my step sisters."

"Well do they have a very big bathroom?"

"Yes they make me clean it all the time."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

Hermione and Ginny had snuck upstairs to where the four of Hermione's step family slept.

"This will never work," Hermione said to Ginny. "They'll need their bathroom for the ball!"

"That's why we take the smaller but still amazing bathroom of your step sisters!"

It wasn't hard after the got into the rooms. They were all down to breakfast by now so they easily snuck into the large bathroom of the three step sisters.

"Now let's get started!" Ginny said already tugging a comb through Hermione's hair.

The ball started out very eventful. All the wizards attending were told to come early and come wearing a special kind of fabric that had a strange twirl in it you could only do with a wand. Draco Malfoy came but he wasn't with Grace. Instead he was with another pretty girl with long dark hair. Just like Grace Harry knew her but had thought she was a muggle. It was one of the three daughters from the large house down the road.

"Is all of your family wizards?" he asked her after she had been introduced as Edith.

"No only me," she answered.

"Good," Harry said. "So Draco. What happened with Grace?"

"Who knows!" Malfoy said. "But she was flirting with you anyways so it doesn't matter."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Wood running in-between them knocking the drinks out of their hands.

"Sorry!" he said quickly. He bent over but jerked up very quickly. Harry looked over and saw Miranda charging at them. Wood tried to run for the door but it was too late. Miranda was already jumping at him and Harry was too late to save Wood. Miranda had jumped right on top if him as he had reached out for the door.

"If you think you're going anywhere," she said holding him down, "you're crazy!" Wood gowned aloud as the door closed right in front of him like a prison. "I spend all day getting ready and what do I get? I have to watch out for you escaping now!"

"You two better be good at the ball!" Harry said. "Muggles aren't use to as extreme lives as we live."

"Besides," Miranda said as she got up from the ground. "You're too late to leave anyways!"

"Well what if I said I would marry you when you got back?" Wood said smiling innocently at her.

"I'd say," she said smiling sweetly back, "that you've lost your mind if you think I'll fall for that again!"

Grace did show up for the ball but this time she was with Dean. She smiled sweetly at him every time she walked by him and gave him a little wave. But of course Dean had to leave as soon as all the guests were accounted for so she ditched him and found Harry standing alone in a mask.

"Hello Harry," she said smiling very mysteriously. "Dean left so I'm here all alone now." She sighed deeply as if this were such a shame. But it was obvious that she didn't care very much. Harry looked at her feeling slightly disgusted.

"Why are you always toying for my affection?" Harry asked. "Can't you tell that I am not really that interested in you?" Grace looked slightly angry but responded with the same seductive smile.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways!" she said as her fingers snapped through the air. "Because I'm everywhere! First I'm over here with Dudley! Then over here with Malfoy! Then Dean! Who knows where I'll be next! But I'll always be here so you will never get away!" She was saying all of this with a slightly mad look in her eyes.

Harry just stared at her for a minute with his eyebrows raised. Finally he said

"Well, good luck with that!" Grace just half smiled.

"Just you wait!" Grace said. "I may be standing here right now but soon," she had slipped her arm through Harry's elbow, "I'll be right here!" and with that she Apperated away.

Soon all the quests had arrived and Harry and Ron had their hands full. Girls seemed to be all over them but not one seemed very appealing to either of the boys.

Besides Miranda getting so mad at Wood that she shoved him into a punch bole the ball so far was very uneventful. Emma did show up and was nagging about the lack of muffins.

"I thought you loved Muffins!" she wailed at Ron.

"Umm I do but I umm got so hungry for them this morning that I snuck in and ate them all!"

"Oh," she said. "All of them?"

"Well, I think we can get some out here if we have to. How many would you like?"

Emma suddenly had a very strange voice as she looked up at Ron and said

"Huh wun!"

"Pardon?" Emma sighed as if Ron was a little boy who didn't know something she did.

"Just one," she said properly.

"Alright then," Ron said as he headed off towards the kitchen.

Ginny and Hermione had spent the whole day getting ready and it had paid off. Hermione was wearing and slightly puffy white dress. It had sparkles all over it so she looked like a jewel. She had her hair in a high pony tail that had eight braids of all of Hermione's hair falling down to her waist. Her mask was white with the same sparkles as on her dress and she had glass shoes on that seemed to be made of a very clear silver.

Ginny was wearing almost the same dress as Hermione except it was red. Her hair started out as pig tails but about half way down her back they came together into a ponytail. The rest from her back down was eight braids just like Hermione's. Ginny's shoes were just plain red like her dress as was her mask.

"One last thing!" Ginny said taking out her wand.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny answered her by touching the tip of her wand to her dress and spinning it into a spiral and doing the same to Hermione's.

"Now everyone will know we're not muggles."

They took a carriage up the hill giggling the whole way about how fun it would be. They made fun of each other about Harry and Ron until they finally reached the top of the hill.

"We're here," Ginny said smiling. Hermione was very nervous but she took a deep breath.

"Okay let's go."

Harry and Ron were standing together near the food table after telling almost every girl that they were getting them something to eat.

"Man imagine if none of those houses are Voldemort!" Harry said feeling annoyed.

"Hey then I'll just blame you for the whole thing! It was your idea!"

"Hey I-"but Harry was interrupted by the doors to the huge ballroom opening and two figures walking in. All the breath was sucked out of Harry and Ron as the figures came into view. After a moment of stair at them from down the hall Harry spoke to Ron.

"Oh no!" Ron looked at Harry.

"What?" he said.

"We're going to fall in love with Muggles!" Ron almost laughed out loud.

"Stupid look at their dresses! Their Witches!"

"Oh good!" Harry said. "Wow I call the one in the red dress!" Now Ron had known Ginny since the day she was born so he could recognize her in anything. So Ron raised his eyes at Harry.

"Umm Harry?" He was about to say "You do know who that is right?" But Harry interrupted him.

"Not now Ron!" Harry said and walked up to Ginny. Ron simply sighed and left all thoughts of Ginny and Harry behind as he saw the girl in the white dress. He walked up to her very quickly so he could bet the other boys whose heads were also dazed. Luckily it took them longer to snap out of it so Ron got there first.

"Hello," he said to her politely. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. "May I have the honor of this dance?" The not-known-to-Ron Hermione nodded and held out her hand. Ron took it and led her out to the dance floor.

Emma was obviously not at all happy about this. Many times she would grab another guy partner and ask Ron to cut in so they would switch partners. But Ron always managed to get back to Hermione and was growing very good at avoiding Emma.

Grace didn't look any happier then Emma did but she went at it differently. She seemed to be trying to distract Ginny rather then Harry.

Finally, after hours of them talking and dancing, Hermione's step mother called over Emma to help her with a plain. Ron had left Hermione for a short moment to get something to drink for them so they decided to act. They grabbed dance partners and discreetly started to dance all around her. As they spun around and faced her they whispered softly.

"Their not real!" They would say. Then they would disappear so Hermione wouldn't know it was them. "This doesn't exist!" After about 30 seconds of this Hermione had bent over on her knees with her hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight. They knew she wouldn't look up so they walked over to her and pried her hands off her ears and continued to whisper.

Just as Ron was walking into eye sight of her they left her on the ground. Hermione finally looked up and saw Ron coming. He wore a very concerned look on his face. Hermione stood up quickly and Ran away out of the doors.

Ron ran after her but it was too late. She was already heading down the hill. Ron tried to hold himself back but when she slipped and fell he ran down to help her. She had slipped out of one of her beautiful shoes but she looked as if nothing could stop her.

Ron picked up the shoe and tried to look after her but she was already out of sight. So all Ron could do was stand there as the rain started to fall on the quiet ground.

Well I'm going away for a whole week so there prolly won't be another chapter until the 26th. I don't know if there will be one or two or three more chapters but I'm guessing two. Well I have to finish packing! Bye!


	4. The oops and the Rescue

Chapter 4!

_The oops and the rescue. _

Harry and Ginny had enough luck to continue dancing much longer then Ron and Hermione had. They hadn't seen Hermione and Ron's grand exit so it was almost a half an hour before one of them said something.

"Where do you think our two friends have got to?" Ginny asked as Harry lifted his arm for her to twirl under.

"I have no idea," Harry said then smiled at Ginny. "And to be honest I don't care." Ginny spun in a circle so her back was to Harry with her arms crossed and he had hold of both her hands. She smiled widely since Harry couldn't see her.

So they danced for the rest of the night until the ball was over and the sad looking muggle girls left the large house. Harry didn't want to say goodbye to his mysterious dance partner as he walked her out last of all the guests to her carriage.

"Can I at least know who you are?" Harry asked as they had stopped walking and were at the door of the carriage.

"You will soon I promise," she said still smiling at him.

"When? I don't know if I can wait," he said as he reached out for her hand.

"Soon," she said smiling. "Don't worry so much."

Harry answered her by pulling her lightly towards him and kissed her. It was not a very long kiss but it was good enough for Ginny. They both pulled out and Ginny ran into her carriage smiling more then she had all night, maybe more then in her whole life.

Harry hadn't even tried to sleep. It was almost morning anyways. He was sitting on the couch with his hands on the back on his head smiling very mischievously when Ron finally came into the room. He leaned on a wall watching Harry with his eyebrows raised.

"So," Harry said still smiling. "Where were you all night?" Ron eyebrows fell and his eyes looked down. He suddenly looked sad. Harry gave Ron a slightly concerned look. "What happened? She got away?"

Ron looked out the window and sighed. "Yeah. Got away."

"Well mine knew her so I'm sure she could find her." Ron's eyes suddenly widened.

"You're right!" and he ran towards the stairs. Harry just sat there very confused at why Ron was looking all over the house.

"Umm Ron the balls over she gone. But don't worry she'll be back."

Ron finally decided to go out and look for Ginny, the shoe still in his pocket. He didn't find her but as you can imagine many many girls would walk up to him and say "Loved dancing with you last night Ron! Didn't I look good in that white dress?" but Ron wasn't stupid. He knew that none of them were the owner of the lovely shoe. It was convincing them that that was hard. He would finally have to pull out the shoe and try to yank it on the girl's feet. It fit none of them.

HE was actually pulled into the large house where Emma lived and was forced to pull out his shoe ten times. He finally just decided to check everyone in the house since he might as well try. Around 200 servents came forward and it was always obvious to Ron that none of them was the owner of the shoe in his pocket.

But as Ron was finishing all of the servants something struck his memory.

"Where is that one servant that ran into me the first day I was here?" he asked not really caring for an answer. Emma's eyes suddenly widened but Ron didn't notice. She walked right up to him, put on one of her mad looks and said

"She has gone to Africa never to return!" Ron who was so use to Emma doing odd things like this sighed.

"What?" he said giving her an annoyed look.

"She's gone!" Emma's mother cut in. "Her family came to get her so we let her go. She left weeks ago."

Ron wasn't very surprised and no thoughts of any servants in the large house came to his mind as he walked around the town.

Finally Ron went home to where Harry was waiting. It was now almost 6 in the morning. After Ron shock his head to Harry and had been home about five minutes the doors banged open again. Dean, Neville, and Shamus came into the living room with them. All thoughts of girls flew out of Harry and Ron's head.

"Did you find anything?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Well," Dean said, "we went first to the place where we thought someone was trying to confuse people. Found all kinds of illegal magical objects and experiments. Had to call over the ministry officials to get it all out. Sent him straight to Azkaban for six months."

"Wow!" Harry said. But he was slightly disappointed. He was hoping to find Voldemort and soon.

"So you can imagine that took a very long time. It was nearly two o' clock in the morning before we got to the second house. Nothing there and nothing at the third house either."

"Nothing at all?" Harry asked disappointed.

"Well," Neville said thoughtfully. "At the second house there was a servant but she didn't see us. Plus she was locked up in a jail cell and crying so it didn't really matter. Strange isn't it? I thought we counted everyone up and they were all there."

Suddenly Ron grabbed Neville's wrist and froze. "Show me!" Ron said with his eyes very wide. Neville raised his eyebrows and took a step back from Ron.

"What's with him?" Neville asked Harry. Harry shook his head and raised his arms to show that he didn't know.

"Why are you still standing there?" Ron said still looking slightly mad. "Show me! NOW!"

"Fine but keep up," Neville said as he raised his wand to Apperate.

"I want to go to!" Harry said as he got ready to follow Neville.

"Fine! Neville just go!" Ron said.

Neville suddenly disappeared with a large pop and Harry and Ron were right behind him.

Ron opened his eyes to find himself in a dark underground dungeon with jail cells all around him. It was a very large room but Ron could hear something very far away down the room. Neville pointed to the sound then Disapperated back home.

Ron ran forward down the long hallways of dark and damp cells until they found the only one in the large room that was inhibited. There was a girl on the cold floor with her head in her arms. When she heard their footsteps she lifted her head.

Her hair was still in braids and she still had her mask on but her dress was gone. She had very scummy clothes on but she looked very happy to see them.

"Ron!" she whispered up to him. She quickly sat up as Ron knelt before her through the bars. He immediately began to shot spells at the jail bars on locks but he might as well have thrown a flower petal at them.

"It won't work," she said sounding sad again. "She knows your wizards."

Ron slipped his fingers through hers for a moment then lifted them to her mask. She quickly reached up and grabbed his elbow.

"Wait," she said quietly even though she knew he wouldn't. He slipped his fingers up slightly and her mask feel to the floor as Ron jerked back suddenly. Hermione dropped her head and rapped her arms around her bars very tightly. Harry's eyes widened and Ron suddenly stood up. He towered over her without meaning to.

"Hermione!" he said looking at her in awe. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. Ron's mind was racing. This was not the Hermione he remembered. This Hermione was older and much skinnier. She didn't have the air that she knew everything and she didn't have her briskness. This made Ron sad. _But she must still be there_ Ron thought. _You danced with her didn't you?_

Ron was just standing there for quite a while until finally Harry spoke.

"Umm Ron? Can I talk to you over here for a second?" Ron didn't move. "Now!" Harry said and he grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over a few cells.

"What?" Ron whispered very annoyed to Harry.

"Ron that's Hermione!"

"Wow what a helpful update!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No I mean THAT'S HERMIONE!"

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that's the girl who was just toying with you at Hogwarts, left us without a word, and then toyed with you again at the ball!" Ron looked away from Harry off into space. Suddenly they could hear footsteps coming down the long stone steps.

"Ron we have to leave!" Harry hissed.

"No!" Hermione suddenly shrieked. Ron turned back to her and let out a breathe. "Ron wait! Don't go!"

"Come on Ron they'll catch us!" Harry hissed again.

"No!" Hermione screamed. The footsteps were growing louder and louder and faster and faster.

"Ron com on let's go!" Hermione was crying and was almost screaming.

The 16-year-old girl that had showed Harry and Ron in came running down the stairs. Hermione was sobbing hysterically and pointing down the hall of the cell. When the young girl had reached Hermione she turned to where Hermione pointed. But no one was there.

The moment Ron and Harry got back, Ron fell on the coach with his head in his hands. Harry walked a few paces to the hall then looked back at Ron. He was about to say something when Ginny walked in. Harry's stomach flipped as she smiled.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said. Suddenly she spotted Ron and her smile faded. "What's going on?"

Obviously Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron! What's going on?" Still nothing. Finally Harry spoke up.

"I'll tell you what!" he said still angry. "That girl Ron danced with last night was Hermione!" Ginny obviously was not surprised.

"So? Isn't that good?"

"Umm no! She's totally playing with him! She ditched us and she thinks she can just come back?" Ginny jumped up and put her hand over Harry's mouth. She glanced at Ron who hadn't moved.

"Stupid he'll hear you!" Harry took hold of her hand and shot it down.

"So? He already did when we went to see her!"

"You…you…what?"

"We saw her in her little jail cell. Awwww that's so sad! Let's go rescue her so she can ditch us AGAIN!" Ginny suddenly looked alarmed.

"She's in a JAIL CELL?"

"Yeah so? It's such a set up!" Ginny reached up her hand and smacked Harry on the back of his head.

"Hello! She's not faking!"

"Ouch! Wait how do you know that?"

"Because I'm special!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"Get in here!" she snapped as she dragged him into the kitchen.

"What?" Harry asked as he freed his arm from her grip.

"Harry do me a favor. Pretend you have a mind for just ONE second and imagine someone you love." Harry first thought of the girl in the red dress but then realized that he didn't need to imagine anything. He just had to stair right in front of him.

"Okay," he said trying to calm down.

"Now imagine they ran away what would you do?" Harry didn't even need to think.

"I'd go after them," he said blankly.

"What if you couldn't find them?"

"I would wait for them to come back."

"And if they came back would you ever let them leave again?"

"No," Harry said.

"And you would never leave them?"

"Right."

"And this is different from Ron and Hermione how?" Harry sat there thinking then he bent his head in front of Ginny.

"You need to smack me again." Ginny laughed but didn't hit him. Instead she pushed him into the room where Ron was sitting. Harry ran forward and grabbed Ron's wrists.

"Why the hell do you listen to me? You should know better!" Ron smiled and was Apperating away with Ginny and Harry to Hermione's cell.

Hermione had her back up agents the wall with her knees close to her chest. Her hands and her head were on top of her knees.

Ron rushed forward and completely blew the door away. He was about to run inside to sit with Hermione but Harry held him back.

"Hey can I go in first?" Ron opened his mouth then closed it. He nodded.

Harry walked forward and crouched in front of Hermione's knees.

"Hermione," he said as soothingly as he could. Hermione lifted her head looking angry.

"What?" she said gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Harry put on his most innocent face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry," Harry said as he cocked his head in Ginny's direction. "She already hit me." Hermione smiled. "So!" Harry said sitting down with his legs crossed. "What happened to you?"

Hermione told the three people who listened closely about how her step mother had stolen her away and convinced her that wizards were all fact. She had Hermione wake up in a hospital and told her that she had spent the last seven years in this hospital because she was crazy. Hermione told them about how she had thought this preposterous at first. But then no one came to get her. She had spent very quiet nights in the hospital wondering if it had all been real or not.

Her step mother finally took her home after six months and even seven and a half years later she had not seen a wizard. She had been totally convinced when Ron and Harry came to her house and flipped out because she thought she was going crazy again. But then Ginny had saved her and she had gone to the ball where she had been scared away by the realness of it all. Her step mother had come home laughing and had locked her up telling Hermione that she had been lying and it was all real. And the rest was history!

Harry finally got up and walked away to let Ron and Hermione be alone. Ginny had walked the other way which had disappointed Harry. He had hoped he would have Ron's happy ending to share. Harry sighed and looked into a small room and his eyes widened. Standing there was the girl in the red dress exactly as she had been the night of the ball, mask and all.

"Uh oh!" Harry said. She looked disappointed.

"You don't look very happy to see me." She said. "Don't you want to know who I am?" Harry opened his mouth. Then he let out a sigh.

"No actually I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love someone else." She looked sad.

"Who?"

"Ginny," Harry said feeling slightly bad for the girl. Suddenly the girl's expression changed. She wasn't smiling but she looked like she was trying to contain herself.

She didn't say anything but she pulled out a wand. She flicked in down in front of her and her outfit changed. Her red dress was fading and was turning into the jeans and T-Shirt Ginny had been wearing that day.

Harry drew a quick breathe as he saw Ginny smiling over at him. He ran over to her and kissed her for the second time. After a very happy moment of this, they were interrupted.

Suddenly Harry heard Ron's yell from down the hall calling him. It was in a very panicky voice.

Harry and Ginny rushed down the hall to see Ron and Hermione surrounded by almost 50 wizards. No one was firing spells but Harry knew it was only a matter of time. He quickly pulled out his wrist and spoke to a small dot on it.

"You guys?" he said to it. "We're ganna need some help!"

Yay I finally posted! Hope u enjoyed!


	5. The Last Chappy

Chapter 5!

_The last chappy_

Even as more and more wizards and witches appeared with their wands pointed at Ron. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny more every second were coming bye their side. Neville, Dean, Shamus, Wood, Miranda, Draco, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Cho Chang, Grace, and many other people were showing up for the fight. Ron could see Edith on the other side but knew she was going for the element of surprise. Suddenly, no one started showing up for either side and everything was quiet. Everyone was about to raise their wands to have a very dramatic fight scene start when…..

"Hold on a second!" Harry stepped forward. "Now I don't know about you losers," Harry snapped his fingers towards the other side of the room at them mean people. "But I am going to get so confused!" Everyone rolled their eyes, groaned and lowered their wands annoyed. "Hey come on! First of all I know Edith you're good so come on over here! Secondly Grace I know you bad to the bone so over there! Yeah that's right you've been dissed!" Ron shook his head.

"And you back there!" Harry pointed to a very small person in the back. "That's right James you a little freak so BEEP BEEP other side now!"

"Okay are you happy now?" Hermione's step mom had her hands on her hips. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Much better thank you. Please do continue!"

And so Ron got the first attack out of the way and it was quickly followed by many within seconds. Now boys always have this problem in movies and books that they freak out when stuff is going at their girl so they jump in front of them. So you can just imagine all those guys pushing girls out of the way when they should be watching out for themselves because the girls are completely capable of blocking it.

So first Harry did it to Ginny. A spell was coming right for Ginny and Harry pushed her aside. But of course Ginny had seen it and Harry had almost made Ginny hit him with a spell since her aim went off. Ginny said "Hey!" very loudly then quickly shot a spell coming at Harry ricocheting off the wall. "Stupid pay attention to yourself!"

But it's not always bad. Hermione had obviously had her wand taken away from her long ago so she was perfectly happy to pay attention to any tips Ron had for her on where to stand. Luckily there were mostly Aurors on Ron's side so they managed to stun one of them and steal Hermione a wand. It happened in a moment. The second Hermione got a wand back she sent spells everywhere at once. Ron was very happy. Hermione was back.

Of course, we have to have Wood and Miranda in here now. When Wood pushed Miranda aside she didn't like it. Just like Ginny she yelled "Hey!" and then she sent a spell right at Wood. It hit him and made him flip backwards and land hard on his back.

"Hey!" he yelled and sent a bubble charm at Miranda. She was on the floor gagging out bubbles (lol for people that I know just like the spit!) in an instant. She did manage to get a rope swinging out of her wand, have it tangled around Woods foot and pulling him upside down then saying the counter curse for her own spell.

"Hey!" Harry shouted at them. "I thought we already determined sides! Oh no now I'm confused again!"

But luckily for Harry another wizard took the opportunity to curse Wood so he fell over and Miranda got mad.

"Hey nobody curses him but me!" she yelled and sent the other wizard flying backwards.

Wood laughed after Miranda was done being mad and took her away for a moment.

"What?" she said struggling at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Miranda screamed and kissed him yay! Then they rushed back out to the battle

This went on for a very long time until finally Ron over dramtically swept Hermione off her feet and Apperated back to his house and everyone followed. Even Emma and Grace came with them.

Now yeah that just sorta ended fast but WHATEVER no one asked you. This is going to be a very fast ending since I want to make another fan fiction!

So when they got home they were immediately sprung upon by Mrs. Weasley who had let herself in. She immediately asked them where they had been, What Hermione was doing with them, and why hadn't they cleaned out the stove all in seven seconds. Ron answered by smiling very widely and yelling to the whole room

"Who wants to elope?" Mrs. Weasley gave him a very horrible glare. "Okay who wants to go get married with your parents?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Ron set Hermione down and was going to get some clothes when Emma walked up to him. Now at this same time Grace had walked up to Harry and these things were happening at the same time. But we'll start with Emma.

So Emma walked up to Ron smiling cutely.

"So!" she said. "No hard feelings right? Yeah good now we can elope like you said!"

"Umm sorry Emma I meant I wanted to marry Hermione." Emma's jaw dropped and she backed into a table. She had accidentally made a can of paintbrushes fall and it had scared her so much she had dropped her book too. Then suddenly an orange box fell on top of that with a large bang. Emma swore. (lmao!)

"But-but!" Emma stuttered. "We had the muffins!"

"I'm sorry Emma!" Ron said faking sadness. "I never told you! I'm…I'm…I'm allergic to muffins!" A look of horror grew on Emma's face.

"Nooooooooo!" she cried and ran for a small room to cry!

Now back to Grace! So Grace walks up to Harry.

"Look Grace!" Harry said. "I don't like you!" Grace laughed.

"You are so naïve Harry!" she said. Harry look at her, confused. "This whole time I've been trying to get to you…I've been trying to get to Ginny!" Grace pushed Harry aside and gabbed onto Ginny who was giving Grace a fearful look.

"Umm sorry Grace," Ginny said now looking very surprised. "Harry and I are getting married." She moved away from Grace in front of Harry. Grace gasped and moved towards them.

"Get away from him!" she cried and pushed Ginny away from Harry. Harry threw his arms up then let them drop to his sides.

"Great!" he cried. "Now I'm confused again!" Ginny had enough and grabbed onto Grace shaking her.

"Listen!" she said. "Harry and I are getting married so you can't have either of us!" Grace screamed a sob and ran to the room right after Emma.

So the Two girls sat crying in the room all alone. Suddenly, Emma looked up still crying and spoke to Grace.

"W-what's your p-problem?" she asked. Grace let out a sob.

"Nobody loves me!" she was driven into more hysterics. Emma joined her after saying

"Nobody loves me either!" Grace breathed very fast to get these words out.

"I'll love you," she said. Emma looked at her for a moment.

"Do you like muffins?" she said shyly.

"Oh my god!" Grace said standing up. "I LOVE muffins!"

"Aww!" Emma said as she stood up and hugged Grace.

"Let's go see if we can elope with them!" Grace said.

"Okay let's go!" Emma said as they skipped out happily together.

"So you two have known each other 30 seconds and you want to get married with us?"

"No duh!" Grace said.

"But," Ron cut in. "What about how mean you were to all of us?" He was looking at Emma.

"Oh that was just a faze!" Emma said waving her hand in the air. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.

"Works for me!" they both said.

"Okay we're ganna need a head count here!" Harry said.

So Harry counted all the people who were going to get married with them and I'll count them out for you too!  
Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny.

Emma and Grace.

Miranda and Wood.

Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot.

Draco and Edith.

Neville and his random girl you pick who.

Shamus and his random girl you pick who.

Dean and his random girl you pick who.

And lastly! Malkah (the servant girl from the beginning) and a random boy named Johnny!

Yay Alls Well In Hoos ville! Wasn't that the worst ending ever yay! I'm not good at endings at all lol. Well if this helps Ron and Hermione in a few years have like 5 kids, Ginny and Harry have one, Grace and Emma have twelve (Artificial insemination), Miranda and Wood have two, Malkah and random Johnny boy have like a million, Neville has one, and Shamus and Dean aren't ready yet. So basically they have a huge house of kid's just like that weird thing I researched with Emma (cept the old ladies don't show they little boys how to have sex and the same with old men and little girls and relations stays strictly between spouses!) So yeah say bye bye to this Fan Fiction but get reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeady to Ruuuuuuuuuumble for the next!

Sincerely your darling author,

HANNAH!


End file.
